10 Minutes
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: What would you do if you only had 10 minutes or less to be with the one you love? Ulquiorra and Yoruichi are willing to risk everything and crossover worlds to be together for just 10 minutes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Spoiler: Warning this story contains information regarding Ulquiorra's release.

* * *

Since the war many things had changed but some had remained the same. Yoruichi traveled to her favorite place in the human world, a small waterfall hidden deep in the forest just outside of Karakura Town. She loved it there; this was the one place in the human world that felt most like home. The narrow clear stream and small water fall hidden by a grove of maple trees was like a smaller version of her favorite bathing spot on the Shihoin grounds. This place was special and her secret hide-a-way. It was still peaceful and beautiful. She had shared this place with only one other soul.

Tonight she wondered what he was doing, if he was thinking of her, and if he would return to her. She gazed up at the full moon and smiled at the thought of her dark knight returning. Before getting undressed she made a wish as shooting star. It was childish she thought aloud, but deep in her heart she wished it would come true.

________________________

Ulquiorra raced across the sand leaving Los Noches behind him in a cloud of dust. He did not have a lot of time. He needed to see her and nothing was going stop him. Certainly not the band of menos that stood in his way as he entered the Forrest of Menos, to dispatch of them quickly he released. Transforming himself into the black winged knight. With the exception of his black wings, Ulquiorra was quite dashing and gentlemanly looking this transformation dressed in white. "Cero Oscuras", crept from his lips and in a second all 20 of the rogue menos were gone. His path was clear and now he even had an excuse for releasing. He continued quickly on his journey to see her.

In mere moments he finally arrived to his first destination. The Garganta had been permanently sealed locking out him and his world, to keep the worlds separated. However, there was a secret window and only he could open that window, but opening the window required him to transform into his second release state. He quickly completed his second release form transforming fully into a black winged demon. His claws dug into the ground as he pushed off streaking to the opening he created.

__________________________

Yoruichi dipped her big toe into the stream to gage the temperature, and as always the water was perfect. She stepped into the stream and began walking the few feet up to the waterfall. The water didn't even reach knees so it was quite the easy task. She enjoyed wading in the stream. She paused as she heard something; just then a large colony of bats flew over eclipsing part of the moon. "That wasn't quite what I was wishing for", she laughed

From behind the waterfall he heard the sweet sound of her laughter. He moved forward but then hesitated as his tail slide across a puddle of water. For a moment he'd forgotten that his wings, his long black tail, his black fur covered limbs, and hollow hole were all exposed. He didn't believe his current appearance was fitting for anyone other than an enemy certainly not for seeing his queen again.

"I know you're there, Ulquiorra. You know you can't hide your spiritual pressure from me", Yoruichi said from just beyond the waterfall.

"I know", he said as he moved slowly forward, revealing himself partially to her through the waterfall. "It's been far too long, Yoruichi." He reached out his black furry hand and to his pleasure and surprise she grabbed hold of it without hesitation. He pulled her in closer to him. She traced her fingers lightly across his bare chest until she reached his hollow hole. He just knew she hated that hole, but she didn't it was part of him and she couldn't hate him. _I think it has actually gotten smaller since the last time I saw him. I wonder if he'd even notice it was now dry and no longer seeping. " _Yes, it has been Ulquiorra. I am glad you came to visit tonight", she said with a sincere smile.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. His skin was so cold and her was so warm the contrast caused a sensation to run through them. He not only hugged her back he wrapped his wings around her securing her close to him. They just held each other for a little while.

The pleasure of that quiet moment was fleeting, they both knew the time was drawing near and he would have to return to his world. It was a painful part of their reality. They belong to different worlds and no matter how much they wanted to change that reality they couldn't. They both clanged to these stolen moments as tightly as they clanged to each other.

"Yoruichi," he whispered her named in a very plain and flat way.

Hearing him call her name in that tone meant it was time for him to go. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Their gaze was intense. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She pressed her lips against his inviting him to kiss her fully. He gladly accepted the invitation kissing her deeply until she melted in his arms. Then bell from the Karakura Town clock tower ringed breaking their kiss with its sound. Before he departed they embraced tightly and their lips met one last time then he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy my little story. Please share your comments, critiques, and random UlqYoru thoughts :p


End file.
